OkaaSama, OtouSama!
by HaltiOvi
Summary: Hisoka finds out about his Mother's condition! Also, what's going on with Tsuzuki? How is he supposed to cope with all of this! Hisoka's POV. Sequel to Kurikara-Sama, not necessary to have read though!
1. Chapter 1

I must protect my Mother. Isn't that what all boys want to do for their parents, Mothers in particular? Men protect women, isn't that like, a rule or something? My Mother isn't very fond of me, why should I care about her? I say that but, I care. I can't help it. I'll help you Mother, even if you want nothing to do with me. Sorry, It's a promise.

Kamakura, it seemed as peaceful as before. A part of me missed the mountains, missed my home, missed my family. Even if the memories I have of family is rather...Unpleasant. Everything was still so nostalgic.

We walked through the small village that had been there for centuries. Some people would come out of their homes and wave or bow. Some would send a little greeting.

"Welcome back, Master Kurosaki."

"I'm glad you made it safely back to us, Master."

And so on and on.

I couldn't see my Father's face but, I _could_ feel his emotions. Such talk was tiresome, he heard it too much. He was actually kinda annoyed. I bit my tongue, forcing the smile away.

Father was leading the way to the mansion, castle, or whatever you wanted to call it. Tatsumi and Watari were walking behind him but beside each other. Tsuzuki was walking beside me. Of course, his legs were longer so he was two steps ahead, but I know he was making sure to not go too far.

"Hey, Hisoka?" He was talking in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, what?" I talked quietly as well. The village was quiet except for the few people that greeted Father. It made you feel like you needed to talk quietly.

"I just wanted you to know...No matter how bad it is, I'm here for you. We're partners, so...I've got your back, alright?" He smiled kindly.

Thank you! He hasn't brought up THAT subject yet!

"S-sure..." My voice has betrayed me. Where did my confidence go? Heh, apparently, confidence is in your mouth. Okay, bad memory! Go away!

"Say, Hisoka...About that time...With the um...You know the uh...?"

"What about it?" I blushed. Damn, why is it whenever you say something, the opposite happens?

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know how awkward that must have been...Especially since, y'know...And uh...Anyway, I apologize." He was blushing slightly and smiling sheepishly.

"It's...Alright...But, why did you...?" Oh, gods! Why did I have to ask?

"Well...I care about you a lot, Hisoka. I uh...I don't know how to say this without freaking you out...Promise you'll still be my partner and you won't get too upset?"

"Just tell me. I promise."

"Well, I-Oh, I'll tell you later."

We had reached the house. Damn.

"Now, as it is getting late, I suggest we all sleep and continue this...Mission...In the morning." Father spoke to a maid and told her to get us rooms.

She looked at my face with intrigue, I kept my head downwards. Of course, it's only been two years since I died, some of them might still remember my face! I would have to be careful.

She led each of us to a room, which were all close together. She asked if we wanted to share rooms or have our own.

"I don't mind either way..." Tsuzuki said. Why was he feeling...Eager? Is that the right word?

"I'd like a room alone." Tatsumi said, pushing up his glasses. I wonder why he didn't just get contacts? It must get annoying to push those up all the time...

"Oh, come on, Tatsumi!" Watari smiled. "You and me can take a room together!"

"What are you saying? You're too annoying..." I think he was blushing...I think....

"It'll save energy and therefore, save money~!" Watari enticed. Although...That really wasn't true was it? What energy would they be wasting? I mean, everything was old-style. Except that some of the lamps were electric.

"Fine."

The maid smiled sheepishly. Their relationship _is_ quite questionable. Sometimes they seem like a married couple...She then turned to me.

"Eh...I'd like my own room, please."

"Aww, come on! Let's share a room, 'Soka!"

"No...And don't give me a nickname!"

"But, it's cute!"

Crap, he was being more forward with me now...It's starting to make me nervous.

"Tsuzuki...No."

"Uhm...? Tell you what, you four can have these four rooms and stay with whoever you like. Do you need anything else?"

Oh, I guess she wants to get back to her job and we're keeping her...Oops.

"Er, no. I think that's it. Thank you." I told her, she seemed relieved to be relieved of the situation.

She bowed before excusing herself. I turned to the rest of our group and saw Watari dragging Tatsumi away. I smiled a little at that scene. It was almost comical. I then turned to my side and saw Tsuzuki staring at me...

"...What?"

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" He smiled.

"No."

"Aww....Can I sleep in your room?"

"Same situation, same answer." I turned and picked a room randomly. I opened the door and entered the room, it was quite plain. Just an ordinary guest room. I had seen these rooms before, when I was still alive...Push away the depressing thoughts...

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because...That's why." I said stubbornly.

"Hisoka..."

"And don't call me that while we're here! What if someone hears you? I'm dead, remember? And a lot of these people would reconize me. I have to be careful. Call me something else."

"......."

"_Something ELSE_!!" His thoughts were.......Ugh.

"Oops, sorry, sorry!" He laughed it off. Stupid idiot. He thought it over for a minute until he snapped his fingers.

"How about...Mitsu? The kanji for Hisoka could also be read as Mitsu!"

"Do I look like a Mitsu?

"You look like a Hisoka to me...But, Mitsu is a close second." He smiled. Smooth talker. Wait....

Was he flirting with me? Is he trying to be charming and gain my affections?? Oh boy....This trip will be an interesting one...I sighed.

"You and the other two don't need fake names....I think..." I added in a small voice.

"Probably not. So, _Mitsu_, what should we do?" The way he said the name, it sounded teasing.

"Go to sleep. In your own room. I'll be in this one if you need me."

"I need you."

I don't think he meant it like that...His thoughts and emotions weren't perverted or anything.

"Please, don't need me." I said harshly and slid the door shut in his face.

"Hisoka~!" He whined. I slid open the door.

"What?"

"Can we please talk?" He was serious now. I wasn't sure what I preferred, silly Tsuzuki or serious Tsuzuki...

"Talk about what?" I asked stubbornly.

"Remember, we were talking before we got here?" He smiled calmly.

"Fine. Let's just make it quick."

"Thank you." He was very calm right now. I let him in my room.

"Hey, Tatsumi, do you think it'll work?"

"Huh? Oh, that plan of yours? Who knows..."

"I hope Bon and Tsuzuki work everything out alright..."

"Mm."

"Then...They'll be just like us!" Watari glomped Tatsumi.

"What do you mean, like us??" He blushed.

**Welcome to the sequel! If you haven't read "Kurikara-Sama," then you probably should but is not absolutely necessary. The part with the maid was difficult to write at first but then everything just started moving! (By the way, sorry if my English sounds a little funny!)**

**Anywho, have fun reading this! This story will focus a little more on Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship than the past one. Also, A few things between Nagare and Hisoka and also Tatsumi and Watari. (Although, not much of them. Sorry!) This will probably be more about Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship and about Hisoka's parents more than anything. **

**Please enjoy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka sat on the floor, as there really was no furniture. Tsuzuki followed suit.

"Earlier, I was saying you were important to me. Then, you promised you'd stay my partner, remember?"

"Yeah...I remember that."

"I was going to continue...I was going to say-"

"Waitaminnit! I just realized..." A lightbulb went off in my head.

"Yeah...?"

"I need to teach you how to act formal around here! You probably never acted formal in your life...Or death for that matter."

"Hey...."

"See...You must not touch your food until my Father does. Got it? Also, everything will be eaten with chopsticks. Oh...There's so much more....Just watch how I act!" I pointed to the man across from me seriously.

"O....Kay? Now, Hisoka-"

"Ah, but you have a tendency to wander...And we'll be doing that mission..." I said thoughtfully.

"Hisoka! Don't worry about it for now!"

"Don't worry about it? Things are way different here than what you're used to!"

"Hisoka! I'm trying to tell you something!" He shouted.

"What?" I yelled back.

"I love you!!" ....................... ......... ..... ...What? He....Loves me?

"You.....What?" I whispered, suddenly losing control of my volume.

"I love you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki was looking to his lap now.

"Oh...Uhm...I...." I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? I stood up and walked to the sliding door.

"Hisoka, where are you going?" He stretched out his hand.

"I need some fresh air...I'll be back in a few minutes...Maybe an hour." I left the room and walked outside. As soon as I closed the door, I ran outside. I ran with all my might.

Once I was outside, I caught my breath by a pond. I slid down, until I was sitting on one of the rocks, and sighed. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Ah, Hisoka, what are you doing out here?" It was my Father's voice, and I could reconize his energy anywhere.

"I could ask you the same." I muttered.

"Speak up, it's hard to hear you when you block your mouth." I could have sworn I heard him call me 'idiot' under his breath. But, I let it go.

I hugged my knees close to me and propped my chin on that. "I could ask you the same." I repeated, although I was quite sure he heard me the first time.

"I'm not tired. I felt like taking a walk and getting some fresh air."

"Liar. Surely you had enough fresh air while we were walking up this mountain."

"Oh, uh, well, yeah. But, fresh air is nice." He had some other reason, but he wasn't telling, so I wasn't going to ask.

"Mm. Whatever." I stared into the pond and saw Koi fish of various types and colors.

"What're you doing up?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"..... .... ....Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How did you know when you were in love?"

"My, that's an odd question. What brings this up?"

"Stuff...Stuff brings this up."

"Oh...I see. Well, love is....Hm..." He crossed his arms.

"When you'd die for someone, right? Or, you just want them to be happy, no matter the cost?"

".....Why'd you ask if you knew?"

"Because, You'd die for family, you want your friends to be happy. How do you know if it's love or just friendship or liking someone as if they were family?"

"Oh, I see what you mean now. That's tough. Wait, are you in love?"

"I dunno...That's why I was asking you..." I muttered.

"Who do you _think_ you're in love with?"

".......Answer the damn question already." I blushed.

"Is it someone from your...ah...work? Or....*gasp* one of the guys that came with us?" His hand shot to his mouth in gasp-age.

"........Maybe....."

"It _is_ one of those guys! Which one? The scientist, the one with the blue eyes or the one that you hang around a lot? ......It's the last one, isn't it? What was his name....Asako? Asa...Asato! Yes, you like Asato, don't you?" He had a silly grin on his face, I knew it.

"Shut up, will you? Just answer the damn-"

"Stop cursing."

"Answer the _fucking_ question." I glared at him.

"Well....If it's so hard for you to tell...Kiss him, if you feel like you would hate to pull away, you probably love him."

"_Probably_?"

"Probably. Go, go, have fun." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, then shoo'd me off.

I swear, it's like my Father wanted me to kiss Asato. Err, Tsuzuki. There's no way I was going to right now anyway, so I just walked to the other half of the garden. The sun had set not too long ago, 2 or 3 hours ago perhaps, and the moon had already rose so high. I found a bigger pond with a stream that probably connected to the one I had just left.

I sat down at the edge and looked into the water. The moon was covered in dark clouds, making the water appear black. It was quite creepy in all honesty. There were (probably) just koi fish in the ponds anyway. I slipped my hand into the cold water, it was refreshing to my skin. I played with the water, making different kinds of ripples with my fingers. I wonder if this could be considered art?

I sighed. What was I going to do about Tsuzuki? Avoidance sounded nice. Oh...The real reason we're here is for a mission...Concerning my Mother. That makes a good excuse. A legitimate excuse. That almost sounds contradicting...

My Mother...How much has she changed I wonder? I remember, even when I was younger, she didn't seem fully stable. Which was understandable, considering...Kasane. Hm, I didn't think it was weird before but, now that I think of it, My Father has done something...That doesn't seem right.

He married my Mother after Kasane died. Mother and Kasane were twins. Did he marry Mother because she resembled Kasane? He must have _really_ loved Kasane. I wonder how it made him feel, his first wife and first child died, but his second wife is in bad condition and....Well, I died. In one of the worst ways possible. Still, I'm sure he'd rather have his daughter than me...I wonder, because of our names and our Mothers, if he sees me as his daughter and Mother as Kasane?

Suddenly, pain shot through my hand and I jerked it out of the water. It was pricked, bleeding, but already stopping. And not just because of my healing abilities. Like when you get pricked by a sewing needle. I looked into the water and noticed something big splash and swim away.

"I forgot about the-"

"You alright, Hiso-I mean, Mitsu?" Tsuzuki cocked his head like the puppy he was.

"Fine, just fine. I forgot that there was always one catfish here. Apparantly, it's still alive..." I glared at the water.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "There, there...Will you please come inside? I feel nervous if I don't have you in my sights here...It gives me the creeps, honestly." He smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, but you're sleeping in your own room!"

"Ahh...I accept your conditions...." He sighed.

"Good. Let's go inside then. I'm not fond of the nights here either." I admitted as I started towards the (sliding) door.

**1-Hisoka talking with Tsuzuki was fun.**

**2-Hisoka and Nagare talking was very fun.**

**3-Nagare wasn't serious about the kiss anyway.**

**and, 4-I'll bet you can guess why the nights would be uncomfortable! ;3**

**For those that _have _read Kurikara-Sama, you might remember the mention of the Catfish scar Hisoka got from chilhood. (Or as Tsuzuki calls it 'Catfish bite mark scar') Catfish bites! (When Hisoka was younger, for it to have left a scar, it would have bitten him a little different. It chomped on his finger rather than here, it just lightly bit his finger. It's not the same catfish though. This one is smaller. Not that that's important.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I lay awake, in my bed. Well, it's actually just blankets on the floor, but still. It was always so hard for me to sleep here. I usually wandered around at night until the night air calmed me and fatigue set in. Of course, there were other reasons. Because of my empathy, I wasn't allowed outside very often, so the nights were my moment of freedom. If only for a short while.

Suddenly, the fear set in. I should be used to this, it happened so much before...I guess I needed a daily dose of fear to keep my guard up...Wait! That's not a good thing!!

I sighed as I sat up and looked out the window. It was a half-moon, barely any clouds in the sky. It looked peaceful.

"I wonder what Tsuzuki is doing right now? Hopefully sleeping..." I muttered to myself. I hated the dead quiet in the middle of the night. It made me nervous.

I got up and walked across the hall, into Tsuzuki's room. I saw him laying down. Darn, he was asleep. I didn't want to bother him...I mean, I was just checking on him after all. I turned to leave when his voice made me stop.

"What's wrong, Hisoka?" I turned around and saw him sitting up, staring at me with those amethyst eyes that seemed to shine in the little bit of moonlight.

"Nothing's wrong! I was just checking on you." But wait, I'm younger than him...It should be the other way around. Not that I'd want him coming into my room in the middle of the night!

"You were worried about me?" He smiled.

"I was making sure you were asleep. And you aren't. So...Goto sleep. Goodnight." I turned to leave the room.

"Hisoka...Wait."

"What? And it's Mitsu while we're here, remember?"

"No one will hear. Now, what are you so nervous about?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous??" Damn...He was always good with knowing my emotions...

"It's written all over your face...Let's talk a little bit, okay?" He smiled calmly.

I could tell that he really wanted to talk seriously. It was making kind-of nervous. I hesistantly agreed and sat on the floor across from him.

"Is this about...um...Earlier?" I asked, a small blush forming on my face.

"Yes. Is that okay?" I nodded and looked to my lap. I couldn't look at his face right now.

"I'm not expecting you to answer right away. I just want you to think about it...okay?" What does he mean 'think about it'? I can't get it off my mind!

"Gotcha." Trust me...I'm thinking about it.

"Good. Now, may I try to win your favor?" He smiled, a silly smile.

"Go ahead. Try." My curiosity took over, I just wanted to see what he would do.

"I hope you know that I would never do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"Of course."

"Hisoka...I really do love you." He grabbed one of my hands and put it between his. He felt warm. He felt kind...It felt so...Loving. It was strange. I just looked from our hands to his face.

"Can you feel it?" He asked before kissing the top of my hand and replacing his hand on top.

"Uhh...." I sure can feel the heat of my face.

"Hisoka, do you trust me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course." Wait....I saw this on a TV show once. The guy asked his lover that and then they..... I blushed even harder, was that what he was thinking? I was NOT going to let him do _that_!

"Can I hold you?" He was still smiling, although I felt his hesitance.

"What?"

"C'mon, it's like a hug!" He said with happiness in his voice. I looked away from his face once more. One part of me was saying 'No! You shouldn't! People are deceiving creatures!' and the other part, 'Go ahead. What's the worst that could happen? It was only Tsuzuki...' It was _only _Tsuzuki. It was only _Tsuzuki_. That thought is what lead to the kiss in the last part. I didn't know which side to listen to...

"Hisoka...? If you want me to let go later, I will." He assured me. Well, he was trying to win me over. I might as well let him go ahead with it. It's not like it was anything indecent. I nodded.

I could feel the happiness radiate off him in waves. It gave me a small headache. But, he seemed to calm down before getting closer to me and holding me close to him...He was so warm. It was so nice, I felt like I could just stay in his arms for the whole night. In fact, the majority of my mind was saying 'YES!' so, why not give in for now?

I slowly wrapped my arms around him. I was new to this 'relationship' thing, I didn't know what to do. I waited to see if Tsuzuki would say something. He didn't say anything, but instead held me a tighter. I took that as a good sign.

"See, Hisoka, isn't it nice?"

"Mm-Hmm..."

"Are you tired?"

"Mmm...?"

"Do you want to sleep here?"

"Hmm...."

"Hm. I see."

I felt like I could fall asleep here. In fact, I think I'll just...Hmm, something felt nice on my back. I think it's Tsuzuki rubbing my back, it feels good. I felt him move a little lower to my lower back, which felt nice also. He went a little lower and then-

I shoved him away. "What the hell were you-!!?"

"I knew that would wake you up..." He mumbled.

"You....You..."

"I was just waking you up, I swear! You were falling asleep and I wasn't sure if you'd get mad if I didn't wake you..."

"You didn't have to wake me up like THAT!" I shouted.

"Shh, Hisoka! I'm really sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!"

I sighed. And it was so comfy too... "I'm going back to my room then."

"You can sleep here..."

I stopped at the door. I could sense that he felt very sorry...I sighed.

"Goodnight, Tsuzuki."

"Night, Hisoka..."

"It was nice...Maybe...We could do that some other time....?"

"Eh, Hisoka!!" He smiled wildly.

I left the room at that. I walked back to my room and sat by the window. The restlessness was back. I wonder if Tsuzuki could- No! Don't think about him right now! Go. To. Sleep! I sigh. Why me? Eventually fatigue set in and I fell asleep on the floor, by the window.

"Hisoka...Hey, wake up, Hisoka. It's morning...Time for breakfast! Hisoka?" Who was trying to wake me up so early? I don't care that it's time for breakfast! Jeez...Whoever it was needed to stop shaking me...Damn it, Fine!!

I opened my eyes to see Tsuzuki was waking me up. What a shocker. Oh, Tatsumi and Watari were in the room also.

"What?"

"It's time for breakfast." Tsuzuki smiled. Why did he always seem to be smiling?

"Fine, fine..." I sat up and noticed some pain in my back. Why was my back sore? I leaned against the wall...Wait...Wall? Wasn't I sleeping in the middle of the room?

"Oh...I fell asleep...?"

"Yeah...Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry." I stood up and my back popped. Which felt good. I walked with them into the hallway, where a maid was waiting to escort us. She escorted us to a door and told us to wait as she went in. I could faintly hear their voices. She was asking my Father if it was okay for us to come in. Of course it wasn't long before we were let in and the maid left.

"Good morning. I trust you all slept well? Hisoka?"

"What?"

"How'd you sleep?" Of course, he knew I never could sleep well here.

"Fine."

"Good. Let's eat then." And so, the food was brought in.

It was still quite awkward between me and my Father. Everyone ate in silence but no one liked it. Leave it to Tsuzuki...

"So, , How long have you lived here?" He asked with a smile. What a stupid question...

"My family has been living here for a few hundred years."

"I see. That's incredible." Hm, Tsuzuki sounded genuinely interested...

Just because of Tsuzuki...They started talking now. Tatsumi and Watari were whispering something that I didn't care to catch. Tsuzuki and my Father seemed to get along well. Everyone seemed quite calm...I was getting anxious to see my Mother. They made it sound so awful...I hope she's alright. She'll be fine...Right? When everyone was done eating...They were still...Chatting? Stupid moronic jerks.

"Perhaps later, I could show you some old stuff we've had for generations." Father said eagerly.

"Sounds great! Say, do you have anything from the 1900's? That's when I was born!"

"Of course." Father caught my eye and smiled micheivously. "I also have some pictures of Hisoka when he was very young. Would you like to see?"

"Really?" Tsuzuki was smiling.

"I want to see!" Watari chimed in.

"Tsuzuki!" I said loudly. "Everyone, we have a mission to take care of! I would like it if we could get to it instead of chatting so calmly?" Anger was very evident in my voice and on my face, I'm sure.

"Err....I guess Hisoka's right." Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly. What did he mean by 'I guess'? I sighed.

"Kurosaki is correct. We should go check on Miss Rui." Tatsumi spoke up. Thanks Tatsumi!

Everyone stood up and headed out of the room. We walked down a few hallways for a while. I reconized some of them, but some of them I had to try really hard to remember. I hadn't been here in so long...It was strange. I felt like my Father accepted me now but...How would Mother react? How bad was she? Would she even know who I am? I got a bad feeling in my stomach...I put a hand over my gut.

"Hey, you alright?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"Yeah...Just...Nervous."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to protect you. And....I'm sure everyone else will help out. This mission probably won't last long." He smiled.

"Idiot...I'm not worried about the mission itself....I'm worried about my Mother's actual health. She never was very mentally sound..."

"Oh, I see. Sorry. But, try not to worry so much. I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Yeah....Sure. Thanks." He really was trying to help. Tsuzuki was such a great partner. But...Could he be more? Should I let him be more? Ahh, now was not the time. How many times have I said that?

We finally stopped in front of a (sliding) door. Tatsumi opened it and I heard him ask, "How are you doing today?" I didn't hear a response. Watari and Father had went in right after Tatsumi. Tsuzuki looked at me and waited for my reaction.

"Whenever you're ready to go in, Hisoka. Err, Mitsu. I'll stay close to you, okay?"

"Okay....Let's go in." I let out a breath. It wouldn't be that bad, right? I walked into the room, it was quite dark, making it hard to see. I could sense where the others were and there was a small candle. I walked over, their backs to me.

"Are you sure about this, Bon?" Watari asked seriously.

"Of course! She's my Mother! I will help in any way that I can!"

"What if you can't help in any way?" Father asked. Leave it to him, the only one who would doubt me. I guess we still needed to work on a few problems in our relationship.

"....I...I can help. I'll do anything!" I said with determination in my voice.

**Tsuzuki and Hisoka at night was fun and cute to write! When I write it, I blushed...Tsuzuki was just trying to help! He was afraid Hisoka would get mad if he let him sleep like that! (Hisoka would have...Of course, he got mad either way!)**

**Tsuzuki doesn't like calling him 'Mitsu', he likes saying his real name!**

**enjoy!  
**


End file.
